7 is Enough
by LolaWorld
Summary: BTR mixed with characters from Glee. Contains non-sexual spanking. Has M/MF relations. I do not own BTR or GLEE. James' dad and two sisters take over Kendal's mom and sister's position due to illness in their family. One single father raising four wild teen boys and three energetic girls. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

7 is Enough

Chapter 1

Intro

a/n: Characters Dustin Goolsby and Rachel Berry from Glee are now Dustin and Rachel Diamond. Father and sister to James Diamond (BTR). Character from A.N.T Farm, Olive Doyle is now the youngest sister, Olive Diamond. Story takes place in L.A. If you are not familiar with any of these shows or characters please take a moment to do an image search using the original character names mentioned in order to get a visual. I do NOT own any of the original characters or the shows. This is my fun and sexually twisted version of Big Time Rush. _**For mature and OPEN-minded readers only!**_ Contains non-sexual spanking. It also contains hot and steamy heterosexual, homosexual and bisexual relations. You have been warned! ENJOY!

777

"Rachel! Stop whining! I seriously don't have time to deal with this right now!"

Dustin was shopping with his daughters in the mall when his cell phone rang. With a touch of the button on his blue tooth…

"This is Dustin, how can I help you?"

"Dad, it's me," said James, "the band and I _really _need you."

"What, I'm sorry, hold on one second," Dustin covered his mouth piece, "Rachael and Olive! If you two do not stop bickering with one another I am going to take you both in the nearest bathroom and spank you," he whispered sternly as they were in the middle of a busy shopping mall.

Rachel and Olive knew their father would keep his word and immediately stopped arguing with one another. Dustin pulled his attention back to his son on the phone.

"James, what do you mean you and the band need me, what's wrong?"

"Kendall's aunt is really, really sick and has no one to take care of her. Kendall's mom has to move back home to Missouri to move in with her sister and take care of her. I know you are really busy with your company and my sisters but all the other parents said no. Dad, is there any way that you can move here to L.A. so we can keep our band together? You are our last hope!"

"Okay, let me crunch a few numbers and talk to my associates. I'll see what I can do and I'll call you back in a couple of hours with my answer."

"K, thanks dad."

777

Dustin, along with two of his daughters, Rachel and Olive board the plane; they are on their way moving to L.A. Olive is clinging onto her father's hand, she doesn't like flying. They find their seats and settle in. Rachel has had a continuous pout on her face since the moment her father told her they were moving. Unfortunately, he has been much too busy arrangements for everything to properly deal with her. Once the seat belt sign was turned off Olive turned to her father.

"Daddy, can I please sit on your lap? I'm scared."

"Of course baby," Dustin answered then put down his smart phone.

Olive positioned herself on her father's lap and snuggled in close to him.

"God Olive, you are such a baby!" teased Rachel.

"I am not!" Olive whined.

"Knock it off! Olive, don't pay any attention. Rachel, stop teasing your sister this second!"

Rachel behaved until they arrived at their destination. Olive had fallen asleep and was now trying to wake up. As they walked into the airport Olive accidently bumped into Rachel. Rachel pushed her back and Olive fell. Their father turned around to see Olive on the ground and crying.

"What happened?" Dustin asked Olive.

"I bumped into Rachel by accident. She didn't believe that I didn't do it on purpose and pushed me!"

He picked Olive up into his arms and cradled her. "Rachel, is that true?"

"Daddy, she totally pushed me!"

"I didn't see it but by the way you have been acting for the past three days I have no choice but to believe Olive. Plus, even IF Olive had pushed you, you are older and bigger than she is and pushing her back is absolutely _not_ okay. In fact, I have had enough of your attitude."

Dustin put his youngest down then took hold of her hand. With his other hand took Rachel's and went looking for a unisex bathroom.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, please, I'll be good," Rachel pleaded.

She knew what it meant when he was looking for a unisex bathroom. She knew she was in deep trouble. After asking a worker, he found what he needed. He brought both of his girls in the bathroom.

"Olive, wait out here and do not go anywhere."

Dustin took off Rachel's backpack and sat it next to Olive. He took Rachel's hand again and walked into one of the bathroom stalls. With tear filled eyes she was deeply regretting her actions.

Her father locked the stall door then turned to face her.

"You, young lady, have been an absolute brat these past few days. I have been incredibly busy arranging everything for the move of our personal and my business life. You have taken advantage of the fact that I have been pre-occupied and you have not been on your best behavior. You have been rude to everyone and exceptionally mean to your little sister. I know this is a big change; but, that is no excuse for acting the way you have. I know I have talked to you more than once but it is clear that talking to you is not at all affective."

"Daddy, please don't spank me. I promise, I'll be good as of this very second," she pleaded again.

"No, I have given you way too many chances."

Dustin put his arm behind Rachel's back and bent her over. He pulled up her skirt and pulled down her white and pink flowered panties to the middle of her thighs. He began the spanking good and hard with his hand. Rachel wiggled her bottom, trying as best as she could to escape the sting. She had no luck. She was sobbing almost instantly. Once her bottom was a good solid red, Dustin stopped and lifted up his daughter.

"Are you going to be a good girl now? Honestly, I have had enough of your attitude and will not hesitate next time to just spank you wherever we are on the spot. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy."

Rachel pulled up her panties and adjusted her skirt before Dustin unlocked the stall. He gave Rachel her backpack then took hold of Olive's hand.

"We have to hurry; your brother and his friends are waiting for us in the lobby."

777

With luggage trailing behind, Dustin was greeted by his only son, James with a big hug.

"Dad! I really missed you."

Dustin hugged him back, "I missed you too!"

James then hugged both of his younger half-sisters, Olive and Rachel. Dustin was busy talking with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. James noticed that Rachel had been crying and asked her why. She hesitantly told her big brother what she did and how she got spanked for it. James' eyes widened, he realized that he had completely forgotten to tell the guys that his father believed in spanking. He looked over at his friends and then at his strong, athletic father.

"Oh, we are never going to sit again," James thought to hisself.

**A/N: I hope you like the intro to my twist of TV show crossovers. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. XOXO**


	2. Moving in Chap 2

James then hugged both of his younger half-sisters, Olive and Rachel. Dustin was busy talking with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. James noticed that Rachel had been crying and asked her why. She hesitantly told her big brother what she did and how she got spanked for it. James' eyes widened, he realized that he had completely forgotten to tell the guys that his father believed in spanking. He looked over at his friends and then at his strong, athletic father.

"Oh, we are never going to sit again," James thought to his self.

Moving in

With the help of the boys and the movers, Dustin, Rachel and Olive had moved into the Palm Woods. Dustin was sitting on the couch with his lap top when Rachel came storming in.

"Daddy! I hate this! I hate that I have to share a room with Olive. She is such a pest!"

"Rachel, really? What has it been, 3 hours since I spanked you and now you're whining at me again? You need to figure out how to share with your sister. If you come in here again whining about it I'm going to spank you _again_."

Rachel wanted to argue her case but after seeing the look on her father's face, she knew better than to push her luck. She gave a tiny huff then went back to her room. Dustin got about ten minutes of quiet before the four boys came running in from outside. He immediately realized that he was going to have to rent out an office if he was ever going to get any work done. He shut his lap top knowing it would be hopeless to find any quiet now.

"Hey dad, working?" asked James.

"I was trying to but that's okay, what are you boys doing?"

"Nothing really, Gustavo is still working on the finishing touches for our newest song so, until then, we're just hanging out," answered Logan.

"Oh, Mr. Diamond, I almost forgot, my mom left this note for me to give you. She wanted to be here when you moved in but she really had to catch the earliest flight out," said Kendall.

"Thanks," he took the note from Kendall and read it:

'_Hello Dustin, thank you so much for taking over. It means the world to these boys. Speaking of, I'm sure you already know how much energy they all have. Things can be a little crazy at times. When things got really out of hand I would usually ground them for a day or two. It worked most of the time. All in all, they are each sweet wonderful boys. Again, thank you for taking over. You have my number if you need anything.'_

Dustin folded up the note.

"Boys, please take a seat, we need to talk."

The boys each sat down to listen; Dustin had a tone in his voice that told them they better pay close attention. He focused his attention on Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"James and my girls already know this so it's only fair that I feel you all in about the way I run things since you are now under my guardianship. From the note, I know that Ms Knight would just ground you if things got out of hand. I have a different method of parenting."

Each of the three boys looked at one another then over at James. They looked worried.

"Umm, Mr. Diamond, if not grounding then what else is there?" Carlos asked but afraid that he already knew the answer.

As Dustin was about to answer Rachel and Olive came out of their room, both dressed for the pool. Being only eleven, Olive still had a little girls' body but still looked adorable in her white one piece with a cherry on its stem pattern. Rachel on the other hand was a fifteen year old with curves that caught the eye of many boys. She was wearing a black string bikini with a pair of black, very short cotton shorts. She had to wear the shorts to cover the remaining results of her spanking earlier. She looked over at everyone. One particular boy was really checking Rachel out. He ran over to her side.

"Hi, umm, sorry I didn't say hello earlier, it was kind of crazy with the move. I'm Carlos, I don't know if you remember me or not."

"Yeah, I think I remember you, it's been awhile though."

"I really like your pig tails; they're very cute on you."

Rachel blushed, "thank you."

"Carlos! We are not finished talking over here," said Dustin.

"Oh yeah, sorry sir," he said as he quickly walked back over and sat down.

"Daddy, Olive and I are going down to the pool, that's okay right?"

"Sure, just please help Olive put on sun block okay? And Olive, be a good girl and listen to your sister while you're both down there."

"I will daddy, K bye."

"Before I get back to what I was talking about, Carlos, I couldn't help but notice you swooning over my daughter. Don't freak out, I'm okay with it. Just be safe at all times, that goes for EACH of you."

All of the boys looked at one another. They couldn't believe that he just told them he was okay with them having sex as long as they used protection. For a moment they thought they were in heaven and really scored with getting the most awesome parent.

"Now, as I was saying, I have a different way of parenting. I believe in giving a good old fashioned spanking to naughty boys and girls. I believe it's the most effective form of discipline. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeeya, umm, maybe could we have a list of what would get us in that kind of trouble so we know to avoid it?" asked Logan.

"It's really not that difficult. Keep things clean (in moderation), don't break anything due to messing around and if I tell you to do something then make sure you do it. Those are really the highlights. Don't worry; I will always give ONE warning. As far as making a mess or breaking anything because of rough housing or not listening to me, consider those three your first and only warning. Any more questions?"

"No Sir," they all answered in unison.

"Oh, wait, yes, I just have to make sure I understood you earlier. Were you giving me your permission to sleep with Rachel?" asked Carlos.

"As long you both develop a relationship first and then she feels you are both ready for that step, then yes, as long as you're careful, you have my permission."

Carlos and the boys were conflicted with the news. On one hand Dustin was very open and down to earth about sex and relationships but on the other, he believed in spanking. They didn't know how to properly react to the talk they all just had.

"Okay then I am going to go out and find myself an office to work out of from time to time. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be good."

"Yes Sir, they answer still feeling dumbfounded.

James was the only one not surprised by anything his father said.

"James, was your dad being totally serious? You know, about everything? He doesn't like have some really crazy sense of humor or something does he? asked Logan.

James laughed, "Sorry guys but yeah my dad was serious about all of it. Don't worry, in time you'll get used to him. Just keep in mind that he isn't like most parents."

777

Two hours later Dustin is back at Palm Woods and walks into the apartment. Kendall and Logan are playing video games on the couch. The kitchen is an absolute mess. There is food everywhere.

"Boys, where is James and Carlos?"

"They are down at the pool," answered Logan while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"So, it was only YOU TWO that made this mess in the kitchen?"

They quickly paused the game and focused their attention onto the kitchen then over to Dustin. They ran over to the kitchen and attempted to begin cleaning it up.

"Hold on a minute," order Dustin.

The boys stopped.

"What did I say before I left about keeping things clean in moderation?"

"Ummm, you said umm…"

"The mess in this kitchen is absolutely unacceptable! It's one thing to have one or two things left out but this is a disaster. Do you remember what I said about giving only ONE warning?"

Kendall and Logan looked at one another then over at Dustin; both frozen with fear.

"We're sorry! Please, we'll clean it up perfectly right now," Kendall pleaded.

"Oh, you both WILL clean it up perfectly but not until I have properly dealt with you. Both of you go in your room. I will be there shortly."

777

"Kendall, I'm scared. I haven't been spanked since I was like seven," said Logan.

"I know, me too,"

"Hey, maybe James knows of a way we can get out of this, give him a call," suggested Kendall.

"Hey Logan, what's up," answered James.

"Kendall and I messed up! We made a really big mess in the kitchen and your dad came home and wasn't happy about it. He sent us to our room and now we're waiting for him to come in and do….well, you know. Do you have any tips for us like how we can maybe get out of this?"

"I wish I did but after dad gives his one warning that is it. I'm sorry."

"Dang it, okay, thanks," said Logan before he hung up. "James said there is nothing we can do, we already got our one warning."

Logan and Kendall became even more nervous then there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, both scared.

"Come in," said Kendall nervously.


	3. Google eyes over Rachel

"Hey, maybe James knows of a way we can get out of this, give him a call," suggested Kendall.

"Hey Logan, what's up," answered James.

"Kendall and I messed up! We made a really big mess in the kitchen and your dad came home and wasn't happy about it. He sent us to our room and now we're waiting for him to come in and do….well, you know. Do you have any tips for us like how we can maybe get out of this?"

"I wish I did but after dad gives his one warning that is it. I'm sorry."

Google Eyes for Rachel

James hung up his phone and gave a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"My dad hasn't even been here 24 hours and already Kendall and Logan are in trouble with him."

"What did they do?"

"Left a big mess in the kitchen."

"Wow, that probably wasn't too smart and…"

"And?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to say something else, what was it?" asked James.

"I was? Oh I forgot," said Carlos

"Seriously, are you really crushing on my sister that much?"

"I can't help it. I think she is so beautiful."

Carlos finished his sentence as he stared at Rachel and then realized she was the little sister of one of his best friends. He looked over at James.

"Um, I know your dad is okay with it but are you okay with it if I ask Rachel out?"

"I have no problem with you asking her out."

"That's good, wait, why?"

James couldn't help but laugh. "Because you're a super sweet guy and I know you would never do anything to hurt one of my baby sisters. I totally trust you."

"Totally trust me? Damn."

"Why?" asked James, "Do you _not_ want me to trust you?"

"Well, if you trust me then I can never, well…you know."

"What? Ohhh, play the game, the monster with two backs?"

"Umm, ya, I guess that is one way to put it," Carlos laughed while giving his friend a very strange look.

"As long as Rachel is into it with you then I'm fine with it; but, just so you know, I'm pretty sure she is still a virgin?"

"That's fine with me. I've only been with one other girl and that turned out horribly."

James laughed, "Oh yeah, Stacey last summer, I remember. Well, I hope the second time turns out much better for you even if it is with my sister."

"I have to admit, I don't think I would be as cool if it were my sister," said Carlos.

"I hope not, she's only five."

"Not in ten years she won't be. She'll be fifteen and I'll be twenty-six. I don't know, I am just not crazy about the idea of some guy being with my sister even when she's fifteen."

"I don't know, I guess we all just got the same philosophy about sex from my dad. Basically, it's a beautiful thing and as long as you're not stupid about it then have fun. Of course his philosophy is so much different than my moms'. If she knew that Jase and I were no longer virgins I think she would have a cow and a calf."

"Jase lost her virginity too huh? When did that happen?"

"It was last year about four months after she moved to France for that student exchange school program. It was with some French dude. You know what the funny part is though?" James asked.

"What's that?"

"The same day she lost her virginity in France I lost mine at home in Missouri," James laughed, "I guess it's a **twin** thing."

Carlos laughed with him, "Yeah, I guess so."

777

"Okay boys, since this is your first offence with me, I am going to go a bit easy on you," said Dustin. "I'm only going to use my hand and you can keep your underwear on."

"Umm sir, not that I really want to know but, what happens the second time?" Logan asked.

"If there is a second time and any other time after that, it'll always be on your bare bottom and I'll follow up with a hairbrush, wooden spoon or my belt after I first warm your bottom up with my hand."

Logan and Kendall looked at each other terrified.

"Alright, Logan you're first."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"You're sitting closer to me, besides, I really don't have to have a reason; now, stand up in front of me."

Logan was so scared he wanted to throw up. He got up slowly and stood in front of Dustin as he was told. Dustin unsnapped and unzipped Logan's jeans and pulled them down to the middle of his muscular thighs; exposing his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Dustin pulled the young boy over his lap and positioned him as comfortably as he could. He glanced up and saw Kendall's frightened expression on his face.

Smack, smack, smack! Logan was surprised by just how much a mere man's hand could really bring a lot of pain. Smack, smack, smack…, Logan tried to escape a couple of times but he was no match for Dustin's strength.

"Please Mr. Diamond! Please Sir, I will never make a mess in the kitchen like that again!" pleaded Logan as tears turned into sobs.

Dustin spanked Logan for a good solid minute before letting him up off of his lap. He told them both that he was going to go easy on them for their first offence and he meant it. Logan had no concept for how Dustin considered the spanking easy. His bottom was on fire and quickly realized his jeans were too tight to put back on.

"Mr. Diamond?" Logan asked through his sobs, "May I please change into my swim shorts and go down to the pool?

Logan just wanted to be in something more comfortable and far away from the bedroom. He didn't want to watch one of his best friends go through what he just did.

"Humm, I don't know," Dustin turned to Kendall, "do you think it's fair that he doesn't stay and watch you like you get spanked like you had to watch him?"

"Honestly Sir, I really would rather he wasn't here if that is okay," Kendall replied.

Dustin thought about it for a moment, "alright Logan, you can change into your swim shorts but you have to clean at least half of the kitchen before you go down to the pool. Kendall will finish cleaning the kitchen when we're through here."

"Okay, thank you sir."

Logan quickly changed into his swim shorts, grabbed his towel and flip flops then went into the kitchen to start cleaning his half of the mess. Meanwhile, back in his room Kendall was now standing in front of Dustin.

The experience for Kendall was much more emotional than Logan or for any of his friends. The last time he was spanked, he was 8 years old and it was given by his own father. A week later his father died in a car accident. Up to this point Kendall had never had any real father-figure in his life. He also didn't realize how much he missed having an older male influence around until after his spanking was over.

Dustin helped Kendall up off of his lap. Kendall couldn't stop crying. Dustin knew he spanked him good but the tone in his cry was different than of someone just crying over the results of a spanking. The sound came from a pain much deeper. Dustin guided Kendall back on his lap but only to hold him close. He was never overly affectionate to anyone but to his youngest, Olive. Nevertheless, he knew when someone just needed to be held. He rocked Kendall gently until he stopped crying. He finally stopped, took a deep breath then lifted his head off of Dustin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the messy kitchen and thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For being a really good dad, James is really lucky."

"Oh, that's right; you lost your father when you were much younger, I'm sorry. Well, I may not be your biological father but you can come to me for anything, I want you to know that. I mean it."

Kendall gave Dustin a big smile then hugged him one last time.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," he said before getting up, changing into his swim shorts and going to the kitchen where Logan was still working on cleaning.

777

"NO!" Olive screamed, "I want the triple fudge chocolate ice cream cone!"

"Olive, you know dad only lets us have junk food if it's someone's birthday or a holiday. Today is Saturday and we're _not_ at a birthday party. You can have the strawberry juice bar and that's it," explained Rachel as calmly as she could through her teeth.

"Noo, noo, nooooo!"

Olive began stomping her feet, throwing a tantrum loud enough to get James' attention from across the pool. He could see Rachel was about to lose it and quickly made his way over to his two younger sisters.

"Rache, what's wrong?" asked James.

"Olive wants the triple fudge chocolate ice cream and you know dad would say no. I told her she could have the strawberry juice bar but she's just being a total little brat instead."

James picked up the juice bar and handed it to Olive.

"These juice bars are really good, here, just try it."

Olive took the juice bar and threw it into a nearby bush.

"NO! I WANT A TRIPLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE ICE CREAM CONE!"

James was tempted to just carry Olive up to their dad and let him take care of her but knew he was dealing with Kendall and Logan and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took his sister by the hand and walked her over to an area that was out of earshot to anyone else. He bent down on one knee and held on to either side of her arms.

"Listen, you have barely been here for a day. I haven't seen you in over six months. Do you honestly want to have our first day back together with me giving you a spanking? I know I don't but trust me, if you don't calm down right now I will do it."

Olive knew if her father wasn't around and she was in the care of her older siblings they did have permission to spank her. She decided to try the "crocodile tears" on her brother to see if he would give in.

"I'm sorry James," said Olive with big watery tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to spank me. I just really, really wanted the chocolate ice cream cone. I wanted to make today an extra special day. I'm just so happy to be with you again."

Olive was too smart for her own good. She covered her face with her hands and made herself cry harder. James, on the other hand knew the game too well. He had given his mother the crocodile teary eyes and sob speech many times when their father said no; and just like his mother, he wasn't going to buy it either.

"Okay, Olive, nice try but I'm onto you."

Olive looked at her brother with a look of surprise and of course had no evidence of any real crying.

"You know the rules about junk food. You also know if I gave into you I would be in trouble if daddy found out. Do you know what would happen to me?"

"Daddy would spank you for breaking the junk food rule," answered Olive quietly.

"That's exactly right. Do you want me to get spanked just so you can have the ice cream? Do you think that would be fair?"

"no."

"I don't think so either. Do you think you can try and forget about the chocolate ice cream and just have the juice bar?" asked James looking at his little sister with his big beautiful brown eyes.

She may be his little sister but even she couldn't say no to James when he whipped out the puppy dog look.

"Okay," said Olive with a big smile.

"That's my girl!" said James and brought Olive in for a big hug.

777

When James took over with Olive, Rachel walked over and sat down next to Carlos.

"Oh my GOD, she is such a pest! She drives me crazy!"

Carlos laughed, "Hey, she's just doing her job as your little sister."

Rachel was very irritated and was about to complain more about Olive when she looked over and saw Carlos smiling at her. She suddenly forgot what she was about to say.

"I, mmm, yeah, I guess so," said Rachel followed by a sigh.

"You know, I heard somewhere that walks really help when you're stressed. If you want, we could go for a walk and I can show you around," said Carlos.

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, I think I would really like that, thanks."

The two got up and began their walk and by time they walked a total of twenty feet Carlos smoothly took hold of Rachel's hand and locked fingers with her. She didn't do anything to stop him.

777

James watched Rachel and Carlos walk off holding hands, he couldn't' help but smile because it looked so sweet. He was about to walk Olive over to get a juice bar when his cell phone rang, it was his twin sister, Jace.

"Hey girl that wishes she were prettier than me, what's up?"

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious! Seriously, we need to talk. My visa is going to expire next week since the student exchange program is ending. This means of course I have to go home. The problem is that I really don't want to go back to Missouri when _you, Rachel, Olive __**AND**__ dad_ are in L.A. Do you think you can help me convince mom and dad that I would be better off in L.A. than Missouri?"

"Well, if you think you can refrain from being jealous over my beautiful face then yes, I would love to help you convince mom and dad," said James half teasingly.

"Oh, I know it will be hard but I think I can manage," answered Jace sarcastically.

"Alright then, you talk to mom first and I'll talk to dad."

a/n: Thank you for your reviews! You're awesome! XOXO


	4. Jace makes 7

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious! Seriously, we need to talk. My visa is going to expire next week since the student exchange program is ending. This means of course I have to go home. The problem is that I really don't want to go back to Minnesota when _you, Rachel, Olive __**AND**__ dad_ are in L.A. Do you think you can help me convince mom and dad that I would be better off in L.A. than Minnesota?"

"Well, if you think you can refrain from being jealous over my beautiful face then yes, I would love to help you convince mom and dad," said James half teasingly.

"Oh, I know it will be hard but I think I can manage," answered Jace sarcastically.

"Alright then, you talk to mom first and I'll talk to dad."

Jace makes 7

Logan walked through the front door and found everyone sitting down to dinner.

"Guys, I just saw the most beautiful girl downstairs. I think she must be an actress or something because she looked familiar but I couldn't place who exactly as to where I have seen her before," said Logan.

"What did she look like?" asked James with excitement in his eyes.

"I only saw her for a few moments as I was getting on the elevator; but, she had really long and dark brown hair," Logan paused and looked at Dustin, "dark brown like yours Mr. Diamond and I couldn't see what color her eyes were but her face looked like a," he thought for a minute, "like a Goddess."

Dustin laughed, "It looks like someone has developed a pretty quick crush."

"I think I definitely want to see this new so-called Goddess that has moved into the Palm Woods," said James.

"I'm sure you will get your chance, after you finish your dinner and homework," said Dustin. "Logan please sit down and eat your dinner before it gets any colder."

Logan sat down in front of his plate with a daze on his face. He hadn't even talked to this new girl and was already crazy about her. Logan was just about to take his first bite when there was a knock on the door. He put his fork down immediately.

"I'll get it!" said Logan

He opened the door and found himself speechless. It was the new girl that he was telling everyone about.

"Blue, wow, your eyes are blue," whispered Logan.

"Hey Logan, long time no see," said the girl.

"Umm, hi? How do you know my name?"

The girl smiled, "probably because I have known you since I was eight years old. Umm, may I come in?"

"Come in?" Uh, yeah, please do. I umm, yeah…." Said Logan dumbfounded.

The girl walked in and saw everyone eating dinner. Rachel stood up immediately and ran over to the girl. She knew exactly who she was; the two girls were very close.

"Wow, you look even hotter in person compared to those pics you have been texting me," said Rachel as she hugged the girl close.

"Thanks Rache. So do all of you really not recognize me?"

Dustin looked at the girl and had a fairly good idea but couldn't believe it if he were right. He wasn't expecting his daughter in town for another two days.

"Jace?" asked Dustin.

The girl laughed, "Yes DADDY, it's me, Jace. Wow, I know I look different but I didn't think I looked so different that my own family and long time friends couldn't recognize me."

Jace turned to Logan, "You do remember me now right? I'm the twin sister of one of your best friends."

Everyone then quickly made their way to Jace and gave her a really big hug.

"What happened? You lost your braces, grew curves in all the right places and now have flawless skin. What did you do, sell your soul to the devil or something?" asked Olive.

"Olive! Be nice!" ordered Dustin.

Jace laughed, "its okay daddy, the braces were due to come off and I just had that done last week with mom. The curves, well, that just happened. Mom said I'm just a late bloomer. As far as the skin, the family I stayed with, the father was a dermatologist and he helped me. I guess you could say I just had a really good year."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I barely recognized my own twin sister," said James.

"Well, I always thought you were beautiful," said Dustin as he hugged Jace again. "Okay, let's get back to dinner. Jace, are you hungry?"

She looked at the steak, pasta and big green salad, "Yes, I'm famished!"

Jace sat down next to Logan and across the way from James. She filled her plate and caught Logan staring at her.

"What is it? Is my hair super funky or something?" asked Jace.

"No, it's perfect. I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, you just, ummm, I mean just wow."

Jace smiled, "thank you Logan."

"So, I wasn't expecting you until Saturday sweetheart," said Dustin.

"I know, I wanted to surprise all of you."

"Well, you did but it was certainly a pleasant surprise."

777

The next morning Jace woke up before everyone in the apartment to go on her daily run. An hour later she returned and went directly to the bathroom to jump right into the shower. She wasn't paying attention and when she got out she discovered that there was only one towel big enough to wrap her hair up in and another to barely cover just the front of her body. Jace thought about putting her running clothes back on just to get to her room but the thought of putting them on right after a nice clean shower just put a bad taste in her mouth. She thought about her worst case scenario and the worst case was simply that someone would see her bare bottom. She was confident with her body and decided to just walk to her room as she was.

Jace poked her head outside the bathroom door and from what she could tell, everyone was still sleeping. Walking half way through the apartment the front door suddenly opened and in walked Logan and James.

"Jace! Seriously, you couldn't use the bigger towel for your body instead of your hair?" asked James.

"No I couldn't and besides, I thought everyone was still sleeping. It's no big deal."

"Well, we were out getting breakfast. It was supposed to be a surprise for you," James added.

"Awww, that is so sweet of you two, thank you. I'll just get dressed really fast and I'll be right out."

Jace quickly made her way to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Logan was left staring in the same spot where Jace just stood holding a small towel that barely covered the front of her body.

"Hello, earth to Logan, hello," interrupted James.

Logan shook his head to get himself out of his trance then focused his attention off of one beautiful twin to the other standing right in front of him.

"You may want to do something about that bulge in your pants before anyone else walks in," suggested James with a small laugh followed by a charming smile.

Logan looked at James and could feel his face turning red. He made his way to the bathroom in order to find some much needed privacy which he urgently needed after seeing Jace's beautiful firm body practically exposed. Her stunning face and body followed with James' seductive scent from his body spray and his charming smile was almost too much for Logan to take in all at once. The thought of being with both James and Jace didn't take Logan long to find the release he needed. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door to find Kendall and Carlos were now up.

"What's wrong Logan? You looked really flushed, are you feeling okay?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, he is feeling juuusst fine." James answered knowing exactly what Logan had just done.


	5. Logan and the Twins chap 5

Logan and the Twins

Monday morning arrived and everyone was eating breakfast before making their way downstairs to school. Jace sleepily made her way to the table still in her pj's and sat between Logan and James. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Dustin walked in adjusting his tie.

"Good morning everyone," said Dustin cheerfully before directing his attention to Jace. "Sweatheart, I have a meeting with a client this morning. When I get back I can take you on a couple of auditions."

"Auditions for what? Why?" Jace asked.

"It's just so you can show that you are an inspiring actress. It's a qualification that is needed in order to attend the school here at the Palm Woods. Rachel and Olive did a few."

"Ya, I was actually cast in a toothpaste commercial. It's due to come out in the next two weeks," said Olive with excitement.

"Oh, cool, congrats Olly bug. Umm, does modeling count?"

"Yes, it would count," Logan answered.

"Okay, well yesterday when I was on my way back from my run this limo pulled up. This guy told me he thought I would be perfect for an upcoming shoot and gave me his card."

Jace went to her room to find the card and walked back in sipping on her coffee. She handed the card to her father.

"This reads Sam Donaldson, photographer," said Dustin.

"Sam Donaldson? Oh my gosh, do you know who that is?" Rachel asked.

Jace and Dustin looked at each other, shrugged then looked back over at Rachel.

"Umm, a photographer?" Jace answered thinking it was obvious.

"No, he isn't just A photographer, he is one of THEE photographers of Los Angeles. He has shot for over a dozen popular industries such as Gap, Vogue, and Seventeen just to name a few. Jace, you HAVE to go for it."

"Okay, fine, I'll check it out."

"I'll call this guy after my meeting and let you know what happens," Dustin said to Jace. "Alright, the rest of you need to hurry up and get downstairs to school."

Dustin gave everyone either a kiss or pat on the back on his way out the door. Shortly following Dustin was everyone else but Jace. Logan took his time; he was trying to find a private minute with Jace before he had to leave.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"The weather is pretty nice already. I think I might do a little sun bathing by the pool. Read a book; relax while I can before I am officially back in school….hey, why don't you play hookie and hang out with me?"

"Hookie? Umm, have you met your father?"

Jace laughed, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I have plenty of adventure; I just really don't want to land back over your dad's lap. He is a very strong man."

Jace rolled her eyes playfully and with a big smile, "You better leave now then or you're going to be late."

"Okay, I'll see you right after school then?"

"If I'm not off on auditions or anything, yeah."

777

Afternoon rolled by, Dustin had Rachel by one arm and Olive by the other as he walked them firmly into the empty apartment.

"I can't believe you have both been kicked out of school for the rest of the day because you couldn't stop arguing with one another. You are both in a lot of trouble," said Dustin as he led them in their room.

"Daddy, please, I'm sorry," whined Rachel.

"Me too daddy, I won't argue with Rachel anymore," said Olive.

"Yes, you will both be sorry and you will stop arguing with one another. It doesn't change the fact that it was so bad that your teacher had to suspend you both for the rest of the day because you refused to listen to her," Dustin paced, "I'm far too upset right now. Both of you stay here and wait for me to calm down. So help me, if I have to come back in here before I'm ready because I hear arguing, you will be spanked far longer and harder then you currently will be shortly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy," both Rachel and Olive answered in unison.

Dustin closed their bedroom door behind him and walked into his room, laid his suit jacket over his desk chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He took in several deep breaths. After a good ten minutes he felt he was calm enough to deal with his daughters properly. He walked into their bedroom and found both girls on their own beds waiting for him. He grabbed Rachel's wooden hair brush.

"Rachel, you are older, you first."

Dustin sat down next to her.

"I'm not going to bother lecturing you further; you know why you are getting this spanking right?"

"Yes daddy," Rachel answered meekly.

He pulled her over his lap, flipped up her skirt, bared her bottom and began spanking her bottom good with just his hand for a solid half minute. It was only a warm up. He lifted her up and gestured to Olive. She slowly walked over.

"You know why I have to spank you too right?" He asked his youngest.

"Yes daddy," Olive answered with her head down.

As Rachel stood waiting crying, Dustin pulled Olive down over his lap, flipped up her jumper and bared her bottom as well. He spanked her just as firm but for half the time. He knew from years of experience from being a parent that children under twelve received the message much quicker than teenagers.

Dustin traded daughters and put Rachel back over his lap. He flipped up her skirt and this time spanked her bare bottom with her hairbrush. He spanked her until her bottom was a glowing red. She kicked her legs furiously.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl. I'll listen to my teacher!" Rachel pleaded as she cried.

He lifted his middle child off his lap and ordered her to the corner. Rachel was relieved as she knew the corner meant the spanking was over. Once Rachel was in position it was Olive's turn again. She too was spanked with the brush but for only a third of the time. She received the message loud and clear that was she did was very wrong.

777

"Hey you, I guess I got lucky that I found you here at the pool and not off on an audition," said Logan.

Jace looked up from her book to find Logan and James smiling at her.

"I have an audition first thing in the morning. Where is Carlos and Kendal?"

James sat on one side as Logan sat down on the other.

"Carlos is upstairs watching TV with Rachel, Olive and dad. Kendal is hanging out with Joe."

"Ohh, ya, I went upstairs earlier to get a bottle of water and found Rachel and Olive still sniffling after like an hour they were dealt with by daddy. I guess they were sent home early for arguing or something?"

"See! Your father is not a man to cross the wrong way."

Both Jace and James laughed but they also both knew it was very true. Jace then looked over at James and got a signal from him that she hadn't seen in over a year. She decided to go with it.

"Logan, James, what do you two think about going for a walk and finding somewhere a bit less crowded?"

They both answered that they were game. Jace packed her things in her tote, stepped into her mini black cotton skirt and pulled them over her black drawstring bikini. She smiled and let them lead the way. They found a pretty private area in the small courtyard around the back of the building. Jace laid out her big beach towel on the grass under a tree and sat down. Logan sat next to her and James purposely sat himself down so that Logan was in the middle of them both. Once they ran out of small talk Jace decided to test the waters.

"Hey, do you want to play truth or dare?" Jace asked.

Both boys agreed it could be fun.

"Great, I'll go first. Logan, truth or dare?"

"Mmmm truth."

"Okay, is it true that you have sexual thoughts about me?"

"Waa, what, I…." Logan looked over at James and was surprised to find him smiling.

"It's okay Logan, I won't be mad, answer the question," encouraged James.

"Yes, yes it's true."

The three teens played a few rounds. Jace and James were building Logan up. It was Jace's turn again to ask Logan truth or dare. This time he chose dare.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss James on the lips."

Logan figured he might be bi-sexual but had yet been with another guy. Let alone a guy that was one of his best friends.

"I don't know. What if I don't?"

"If you don't then…mmmm, you have to run around the building twice with nothing on but your boxers; and singing yankee doodle dandy."

Logan definitely didn't like the alternative. He turned to James.

"Are you okay with it if I do?"

"Yeah, it's cool," answered James who secretly wanted Logan just as badly.

Logan closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. James closed his eyes and met him half way. Their lips met soft, sensual lips. Logan found himself getting lost in the kiss. Suddenly he felt another warm and tender sensation on his neck. He stopped kissing James and looked over to see Jace directly in front of him. She was slightly biting her lip and with a slight raise of her eyebrow she leaned in and kissed Logan herself. He found himself right back into being lost in the moment. James started to suck on Logan's neck and he would take turns with his sister kissing Logan's beautiful lips and found his hands wondering up and down his friends firm, muscular body.

"Wait, wait, wait." Logan stopped suddenly, "are we really doing this? I mean, you two are brother and sister, doesn't that weird you out at all?"

"Well, we're not making out with each other. We're just sharing you," answered James.

"Yeah, bottom line, we both want you. We know you want both of us, sooo, why not just go with it and have some fun?"

Logan looked at James. "I don't want to risk our friendship. You mean too much to me, both of you do."

"It won't ruin our friendship. Let's just agree we are all just having fun and will forever be friends. Friends with benefits if you will."

"I don't know, it's risky."

"Anything in life that is worth anything is risky," Jace replied.

"I just don't….."

Logan stopped in mid-sentence due to both twins kissing him suddenly at once; one on either side of his neck and then earlobes, shoulders, taking turns massaging his manhood over his jeans.

"Oh, yes, yes, yessss," whispered Logan.


	6. Play Together, get in Trouble Together

Play Together, Get in Trouble Together

Logan and the twins have been sneaking around for over two weeks. They have yet to take their relationship to the next level in the bedroom; but, they were having fun never-the-less. It was a Friday and everyone was scrambling as usual in the morning to get ready for school. Kendall and Carlos were in the kitchen while James and Logan were still getting dressed. Logan heard his phone ding; he picked it up and found it was a text from Jace. A moment later James heard an alert from his cell as well and it too was a text from Jace.

'Skip school? Make today the day?'

Logan looked at James to get a non-verbal answer. He got a nod for yes. He smiled back at him and answered the text for them both.

'We are in, how do we do this?'

'I thought about that, can you make yourself throw up?'

777

"Daddy, what's wrong with Jace, James and Logan?" Olive asked as they were all walking out the door.

"I don't know, it's crazy; but, it seems they all caught the stomach flu."

Dustin shut the door behind him. Jace waited about five minutes before leaving her room in case someone forgot something. Once she felt it was safe she gargled with mouth wash then ran into the boys' room. She was wearing only a white tank top that showed her black lacy bra underneath and matching black boy short panties.

"Ohh, it's that kind of party," said James playfully as he didn't hesitate to take off his shirt.

The twins looked at one another and smiled in a way that Logan knew only they knew what they were saying without actually speaking. The next moment they both jumped over to Logan's bed and both just stripped him totally naked. He really didn't try very hard to stop them.

"Okay, how is this fair?" Logan said pointing at himself without any clothes while both Jace and James still remained clothed.

"It's true, it's not very fair," James said before grabbing his sister and pulling her on the bed.

James took Jace's hair out of her pony tail and took off her top and gave her a quick peck on the lips before stripping himself naked. Logan took over with Jace and stripped her of everything as well. Logan moved himself over from the side of his full size bed to the middle. A place he was learning to truly love being. He had Jace on his left side while James was on his right.

"So this is it, are you ready for James?" Jace asked Logan.

"I think I am. He will be my first…uh, you know."

"Yes, we know. Just relax and let us guide you." James said right before he kissed him passionately on his lips.

As James was kissing Logan, Jace moved herself down south. Once the head of his cock met the warmth of Jace's tongue he jolted from the unbelievable sensation.

"Oh dear God," Logan mumbled as he continued to kiss James.

James made his way from kissing Logan's lips, his neck, his chest, upper abs, middle abs, lower abs; and then traded places with his sister. He took his best friends cock into his mouth and happily sucked it like a lollipop. He and Jace took turns swiping the long, hard, thick cock from each other's mouth. Logan repaid the favor by pleasing both of his lovers as best as he could with his own fingers; gripping, probing, massaging.

Jace moved up and away from Logan's cock and….knock, knock, knock. The three of them froze.


	7. Menage a trios chap 7

Menage a trios

Jace came back in the room with a bed sheet wrapped around her.

"It was just a UPS guy, he was lost. So where were we?"

Jace started kissing Logan when he kept thinking about the possibility of being interrupted again.

"Hey, what do you guys think about going somewhere else?"

"Like where?" James asked.

"We could go to Gustavo's mansion," said Logan.

"How would we get in and how do you know he isn't home?" James asked.

"He won't be home all day, he's working on that new song; and getting in will be easy. I remember the code from when we mansion sat a few months back."

"That actually sounds like fun," said Jace, "let's go."

"Logan, you are normally the smart one but this plan doesn't feel so smart," said James nervously.

"I know it's a bit risky but I also know I really want my first time with you two to be really special. A hot tub seems a lot more memorable then here don't you think?"

"Alright, you're right. Let's go." James said with hesitance.

777

The three arrive at Gustavo's mansion and were happy to find the code to get in had not been changed. They make their way through the house and into the pool house where they change out of their clothes. Each wraps a towel around their naked body and walks out to the hot tub that is now bubbling at the perfect temperature. The three stand there not sure who should go in first or if they should all go in at the same time. Jace looked at James and Logan, rolled her eyes and smiled. She un-wrapped the towel and threw it to the side. She stood there completely nude and aside from the hair on her head, she was absolutely hairless.

"Wow, you are so beautiful," said Logan.

"I was naked this morning," Jace giggled.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to really, you know, see you."

"Oh, well, thank you then," Jace said a tad bashful.

She got in and the boys shortly followed. Logan placed himself in the middle of the twins and started kissing Jace first then turned and kissed James just as passionately. James glanced over to notice a handful of condoms laying there just waiting to be used.

"Mmm Logan, I have wanted you for so long," whispered James before he kissed him back.

"How should we start this?" Logan asked as he continued to give the twins equal amount of kisses.

"Well, since this is your first time with another guy, I think you should first be inside Jace and then I'll go inside you. It's actually more of an amazing sensation that way." James suggested.

Logan looked at Jace. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, that is more than okay. I am so ready for you to be inside me."

Logan grabbed one of the condoms and slipped it onto his rock hard big cock. Jace jumped up on the edge of the hot tub and spread her legs welcoming her new lover inside. He lifted himself enough out of the water for his manhood to meet her womanhood. James watched the other beautiful boy entering himself into his sister. James was mesmerized. Logan's perfectly round bubble butt was practically taunting James. He allowed Logan to push himself into Jace and have it be just the two of them for a few moments before he made his move. Jace spread her legs even further as Logan slowly slid in and out of her.

James grabbed the small tube of lube next to the condoms. He spread a drop onto his index finger then began to prep Logan's ass for what was about to happen. That alone was new for Logan and he loved every feeling of it. His moaning couldn't be silenced. His moans were seductive; it turned Jace on even more. She kissed him deeply. As she kissed him, James made his move. He slipped on a condom, added some more lube and slowly slid his rock hard cock into his long time friend. James was a little too big for Logan to lose his ass virginity to but he didn't care. He had wanted James for a long time as well.

"Relax baby, just kiss Jace. Feel how warm she is inside," James whispered into Logan's ear as he entered himself further.

James was finally all the way in and pumping himself in and out of his best friend and now lover. Logan was in absolute ecstasy. His eyes practically rolled all the way to the back of his head. He couldn't believe how incredible it could feel to be in between the Diamond twins.

"Oh my God," Logan breathed heavily.

Logan began to go faster and deeper into Jace as James did the same inside of him. Each of their bodies felt entirely orgasmic. James went faster and harder, so much so that Logan had to stop pumping in and out of Jace and just let James take over. He rubbed himself deep inside Jace as James had his way with him. A few moments later James was just pounding his cock in and out of Logan's beautiful tight ass vigorously. He reached his point of no return.

"Oh Yes. Oh God Yes, yes..yes…mmmm."

He quickly pulled out of Logan, pulled off his condom and squirted his love juice all over his buddy's firm, round ass. He then washed it off with the hot tub water, gave Logan and Jace a loving kiss on the lips and then sat back. He relaxed and watched Logan enjoy his sister. James couldn't remember the last time he felt that content.

Logan began to pump his cock in and out of Jace quickly and hard. She loved every second of it. He then pulled out and aggressively turned Jace over onto her stomach. He entered into her tight pussy from behind. She was a true beauty and Logan found himself always gazing at her. At that moment though she was his love slave and she begged him to take her harder. He slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could. Jace did her best not to scream out from pure unadulterated elation. Logan then slowed it down. It was now slow and deep. Logan may have never been with another guy before but he was no stranger to being with girls. He knew exactly what he was doing. Jace had no doubt in her mind that Logan was the best lover she had ever had. He had all the right moves.

James found himself getting hard again and wanted to once again be inside Logan. He didn't want to interrupt their rhythm though so opted to just sit on the edge of the tub and play with himself right in front of Logan's view. Logan glanced over for a moment to enjoy the site of his gorgeous friend. He smiled at him then put his attention back onto the person he was currently making love with. He turned Jace back over and slowly entered back inside of her. He started slow but then quickly picked up the pace to a perfect steady rhythm. Logan wanted her to come first. It didn't take much longer for Jace to reach her point of orgasmic ecstasy.

"That's it, right there, yes, yes, yes…." Jace breathed out slowly as her whole body tensed then released any possible worry she could have had. At that very moment she was in absolute true bliss. Logan loved that the twins had both came and it was because of him. He gave them both a beautiful dimpled smile.

"James, I think our Logan needs to come now. What do you think?" Jace asked with a twinkle in her eye and a sly smile.

Jace nudged Logan just enough for him to see she wanted him to pull out of her. He obliged his lover and just followed her directions. She slid into the hot tub and James followed. Jace guided Logan to sit on the first step. She pulled off his condom then took his cock into her mouth. She enjoyed it for a moment or two then James took over and pleasured him with his wet and warm mouth and tongue. Logan couldn't believe he could be so lucky and was enjoying every single moment the Diamond twins were giving him. It didn't take him long to reach his full level of blissful elation and to Jace and Logan's surprise, James swallowed every bit of it.

They all relaxed for awhile, made love one more time and then relaxed a bit more.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

Jace stepped out, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she walked to the nearby chair that sat their cell phones.

"Damn, it's 2:00," said Jace with a worried look.

"We need to get back before everyone gets home," said Logan with panic in his tone.

The three quickly got dressed and put everything back the way they had found it. They made it all the way to the front door. They opened it to leave and standing just outside the door with his key positioned to unlock his door was Gustavo. He noticed their wet hair and clothes clinging to them as they didn't have time to dry off. He folded his arms and gave them a very displeasing look.

"Ohhh, we are in sooo much trouble," whispered Logan.


	8. Caught wet Handed Chap 8

The three quickly got dressed and put everything back the way they had found it. They made it all the way to the front door. They opened it to leave and standing just outside the door with his key positioned to unlock his door was Gustavo. He noticed their wet hair and clothes clinging to them as they didn't have time to dry off. He folded his arms and gave them a very displeasing look.

"Ohhh, we are in sooo much trouble," whispered Logan.

**Caught "wet" Handed**

"Um, hi sir, I'm Jace."

She held out her hand with a nervous smile. To her surprise he shook it.

"Aww, yes, Jace, you're the twin sister of our James here."

"Yes, that's right. We really are sorry for not asking permission to use your hot tub first. We just wanted some peace and quiet and there was no way we would find any at the Palm Woods."

"Mmm, and why weren't you in school?"

"School? Yes, school, good question."

Logan and James were just staring at Jace dumbfounded; both thinking she was telling him way too much information.

"I'm sorry, Gustavo, would you please give us a minute?"

The boys took Jace by the hand and went on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"What do you mean? I was trying the honesty is the best policy."

"I'm sorry and how many times has that worked for you?"

"A couple of times actually, thank you."

"Well, I don't think it's going to work in this case. Come on, let's just face our punishment," James added frustratingly.

Logan and Jace weren't crazy about the idea and hesitantly agreed. The three teenagers walked back over to Gustavo. Logan spoke for them.

"Gustavo, umm Gustavo," Logan nervously laughed.

"Spit it out Logan, why weren't you in school?"

He let out a deep sigh.

"I..we, really just wanted to be alone with one another today. We kinda started dating not that long ago and wanted to umm just hang out umm more."

"Who? You and Jace or you and James?"

"Ummm yes."

"Yes? I gave you two choices."

"Yep, you sure did," Logan answered again with a nervous laugh.

Gustavo looked at Logan then over at James and Jace. It didn't take him much longer to figure out their little love triangle situation.

"Aww, I see. Well, isn't this interesting?"

The three teenagers looked scared to death; fearful of his judgment over their controversial relationship. James and Logan really did respect his opinion and were terrified he would find them disgusting and want nothing to do with them. Gustavo could clearly see the fear in their eyes went beyond simply being punished. It took everything he had to not scream at them. He took a deep breath then spoke.

"Okay, I have been in the music business for a long time and have seen many things; including one or two similar relationships. My advice, just always communicate with one another and be careful with one another's feelings."

James and Logan looked at Gustavo then at one another. They couldn't believe how calm and cool he was being. They exhaled.

"So you don't hate us and find us super perverted?" James asked just to be sure.

"No, you're perfectly normal teenagers just experimenting. I don't find you perverted and I certainly don't hate you. I love you. I know I may not show it much but I think of you boys as my own."

The boys were beyond relieved to find out Gustavo's true feelings.

"All that being said, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The three were suddenly thrown back by the sudden outburst.

"IT IS NOT OKAY TO SKIP SCHOOL AND IT IS NOT OKAY TO USE MY POOL OR HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION FIRST!"

"We're so sorry Gustavo," said Logan, "please; we promise we won't do it again."

"Yeah, and please, please, please, don't tell our dad," James added pleadingly.

"Oh I am calling Dustin. He needs to know you're getting a spanking."

"Spanking? Wait, Gustavo please," Logan whined, "if you are going to tell Mr. Diamond he is already going to spank us."

"Oh is he?" Gustavo asked with the raise of his eyebrow, "well, then I guess you will be getting spanked twice today."

Jace had been quiet the entire time as she never met Gustavo before today. She had no idea what really pushed his buttons or calmed him down. She decided to do her best and try to throw on her charm. With big blue sad teary eyes and pouty lip, Jace stepped closer to Gustavo.

"Sir, "she said softly, "do you really have to call my daddy? Maybe just this one time you can just punish us? I know what we did was wrong, please sir."

Gustavo looked at the beautiful, doughy eyed young girl. He just shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to call your dad. He and I made an agreement that he was okay with me punishing the boys as long as I called him and told him."

"The boys? Oh, I guess that just leaves me to be punished by just my dad," she stated.

"Not necessarily. I'm going to call Dustin now. You, James and Logan, the three of you sit on the couch now and don't move."

"Yes sir," they each answered in unison.

Gustavo went in the other room to talk in private.

"We are in so much trouble," Logan whined.

"Mmm yeah, but personally, I would still do it again," said James with a charming smile.

He leaned over and kissed Logan softly on the lips.

"I agree," Jace said with a smile as charming as her twin.

Logan then turned her way and kissed her as he kept his hand on James' thigh. He was moving his hand up further as he was kissing Jace when Gustavo walked in.

'Okay! Wow, you three are just a walking bag of hormones! That is what got you in trouble in the first place. Separate from each other now!"

"Awww Gustavo, come on, we'll behave," pouted James, "we promise."

He sighed as he sat down on the love seat across from the kids, "Fine, anyway, I just finished speaking with Mr. Diamond and Jace, your father is okay with you being punished by me along with the boys."

Jace looked down at her lap. She wasn't thrilled about being spanked by a man she just met a few minutes prior; but, she felt it was only fair she had the same punishment as Logan and James. She replied meekly.

"Yes sir."

Gustavo nodded at her response then looked over at James and Logan.

"Alright, being that Dustin is going to spank each of you again tonight, I'm only going to use my hand; James, you're the closest to me so you're first."

He sighed heavily but obeyed. He stood up and scuffled over to his music producer.

"Jeans and underwear down, now."

"Aww come on Gustavo, please let us keep some clothes on, please."

"James, you are a lot more whiner than usual today. Knock it off or you can go in the kitchen and bring me back a wooden spoon to use on your little butt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"Good, then do as I told you."

James reluctantly pulled down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. Gustavo helped the young boy over his lap and positioned him comfortably. He began without warning. He spanked hard from the first swat to the last; two solid minutes without any pause. Logan and Jace were just watching the horrible event taking place right in front of them; frightened eyes wide open. They couldn't believe how much stamina Gustavo had for such a husky guy. James kicked and cried, begged and pleaded.

"I'm so sorry! SO so so sorry! I promise to never come here again without your permission! Please stop sir! Please stop!"

"And cutting school?" Gustavo asked as he spanked the crying boy.

"No, I won't cut school again. Please stop!"

James bottom had turned from a light shade of pink to a bright red hue. Gustavo stopped and let the boy rest for a moment to catch his breath. He was crying pretty heavily. Gustavo rubbed his back.

"Okay, okay, James, it's over. You can get up now."

It took James a moment for the words to register that he was free to go. He continued to cry but a bit more softly as he stood up and carefully pulled his clothes back up.

"Take a seat James. Logan, come on, let's go."

James and Logan exchanged sorrowful glances as they passed one another. James looked at his little sister by three minutes with crocodile eyes. He sat carefully on the couch then rested his head on her lap. She stroked his hair as they prepared themselves to watch Logan go through the same fate.

"Logan, stop hesitating; jeans and underwear down, now."

He glanced over at his friends/lovers then back over at Gustavo. He did as he was told and was placed in position as Logan previously was. Gustavo let out a big sigh and began. Logan jumped slightly from the sharp sting. The endless sting. He held onto Gustavo's leg doing his best to bear the pain. His snow white colored, perfectly rounded bottom soon matched that of James, a deep red hue. He kicked and squirmed, he attempted many times to free his self from the producer's strong grip.

"Gustavo! I'm really sorry! I won't cut school or come to your house without permission ever, ever again either! Please, please stop. It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"It's supposed to hurt Logan! That's why it's a punishment."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! That was the end of Logan's two minute spanking. Gustavo let the weeping boy rest for a few moments. He rubbed his back sweetly. He wasn't normally the kind of guy to show affection but it did lie within him and came up to surface when necessary. Once Logan began to settle down Gustavo helped him up off his lap. Logan pulled up his clothes and waited for further instruction.

"Alright, switch places with Jace."

James sat up in order to let his sister move and Logan to take her spot. As Logan sat down he put most of his weight on his hip. James looked over at him and non-verbally asked if he could rest on his lap or at least on his thigh. He wiped a few tears off his cheeks and gestured to James that it was definitely okay to do so. Jace stood in front of Gustavo. He looked at her, sighed then looked over at the two humbled boys.

"James, Logan, being as Jace and I have only met less than an hour ago; would you find it fair that I spank her for less the time I spanked each of you?"

Neither boy hesitated and agreed it was definitely fair. She gave them both a thank you smile. Gustavo then put his attention back to Jace.

"BUT, little girl, if there is ever a next time that you are involved with one of the shenanigans that these boys often get themselves into, and you are in my care, it will be equal to the boys; do you understand?"

She nodded her head, "yes sir, I understand."

Gustavo guided Jace over his lap, flipped up her skirt and pulled down her panties without hesitation. He began spanking the naughty girl just as hard as he did with the boys. She began squirming and kicking instantly. She was so petite she actually slipped away from Gustavo's grip once.

"Ohh I don't think so little girl, it's almost over, stay still."

He finished her spanking a minute later, lifted up her panties and put her skirt back down before rubbing her back softly. She seemed to settle down a little faster than either of the boys. He helped her up and told her she could sit back on the couch. She rubbed her eyes; James sat up and made room for Jace to sit in the middle. Gustavo stood up and stretched his arm.

"Alright you three, the slate is clean; all is good again on my end."

The three teenagers gave him a humbled smile and nod.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Where are you taking us?" James asked.

"Home, come on, I'm driving. Chop chop."

They were not looking forward to facing Dustin. Their bottoms already felt as if they were on fire; and knowing Dustin as they did, there was a very good chance he was going to use either his belt or a wooden hair brush. They looked at each other, grimaced and carefully stood up to go home to yet another spanking in the waiting.


	9. Second Spanking in Waiting chap 9

"Alright you three, the slate is clean; all is good again on my end."

The three teenagers gave him a humbled smile and nod.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Where are you taking us?" James asked.

"Home, come on, I'm driving. Chop chop."

They were not looking forward to facing Dustin. Their bottoms already felt as if they were on fire; and knowing Dustin as they did, there was a very good chance he was going to use either his belt or a wooden hair brush. They looked at each other, grimaced and carefully stood up to go home to yet another spanking in the waiting.

**Second Spanking in Waiting**

The three teenagers walked in their apartment with heavy anxiety. Dustin left his office early once he received the phone call from Gustavo. He had been pacing back and forth still in his office attire, coal colored slick slacks, blue button down dress shirt with white collar and cuffs. The blue from the shirt only enhanced his already beautiful big baby blue eyes. Carlos, Rachel, Kendall and Olive walked in from school and nearly had their heads torn off. Dustin discovered they weren't the teenagers he meant to yell at. He sent them each down to the pool and promised he would get them when he was finished dealing with James, Jace and Logan.

Logan and the twins walked in and froze the second they found Dustin pacing then suddenly stopping in his tracks as well.

"What in the hell have you three been up to all day? What were you thinking? Sneaking into Gustavo's mansion like that! You're lucky he isn't pressing charges!"

"Pressing charges? Ummm he did! He just took it out on our asses!" James sneered.

"Well that is your own fault young man. I want all three of you bent over the back of this couch right now."

"Daddy! Please, Gustavo already spanked us," Jace whined.

"I am well aware of what he did little girl now do as I told you."

She pouted, sniveled and whined but did as she was told. James and Logan did as instructed as well. Dustin bared each of them; and each still had signs of a freshly spanked bottom. He thought for a moment to wait to give them their second spanking later but then just wanted to get it over with.

**BTR**

"I don't know Rache, I have never done it before; but, I think I like the idea of being your pet."

"That makes me very happy. Alright, let's get started."

"Wait now? Where? How? I mean, oh I don't know what I mean," said Carlos feeling frustrated.

"Yes now, in an empty apartment I found and how, I'll show you how. Now, come on, let's go."

"What about Olive?"

"What about her?"

"Is your dad okay with her being down here by herself?"

"Damn, you're right."

Rachel looked around and noticed Kendall and his girlfriend Jo sitting by the pool. She walked over to them with a big smile on her face and stood right in front of them.

"Hi guys, are you two planning on being here for awhile?"

"Yes, especially since your dad kicked us out until he is finished with James, Logan and Jace."

"Okay, I have a big favor. Carlos and I really want some alone time. Would you please, please keep an eye on Olive? You know, just make sure no one kidnaps her? Other than that she can pretty much take care of herself."

Kendall chuckled, "Mmm sure, no problem."

"Thank you! I owe you one."

"Sure, it's all good."

Rachel gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and gave one to Jo as well. She scampered off to speak with Olive. She got on her knees and called her little sister over. Olive swam over to the side.

"Carlos and I are going for a walk. Kendall is going to keep an eye on you. You better be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Rachel just sighed but was too anxious to get started with Carlos.

**BTR**

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Dustin finished the last of the spanking on James. The three teenagers were sobbing. Dustin threw down the paddle and clothed each one gently. They each stood there with blood shot eyes and streaks of tears falling down their beautiful, innocent looking, young faces. He held each one of them individually for a few moments.

"I better not ever, ever hear of you three doing something like this again, understand?"

They each nodded their heads yes.

"Alright, I'm going to let everyone know they can come back up. I'll be right back."

**BTR**

After checking on the whereabouts of the other children, Dustin walked back in his apartment to start dinner. He noticed Logan and the twins were no longer in the living room. He checked in the boys' room. When entering he gave a big smile. The three were on James' queen size bed and they were sound asleep and "spooning." James had his arms around Logan and Logan had his arms around Jace. They looked warn out but peaceful. He shut the door quietly before heading into the kitchen.

**BTR**

Carlos walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but very short shorts. They were equivalent to what a male stripper might wear.

"Rachel, I don't know…"

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, Miss Rachel, I feel awkward wearing this," Carlos confessed.

"I think you look adorable. That is what matters, right?"

"Right, umm what?"

Rachel sighed, "All that matters to YOU is what I think. That is how a proper pet behaves."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Sorry Miss Rachel."

"I can tell this is going to take a lot of work; alright, come here, I need to place this on you."

"What is that?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and gave him a stern look of disapproval for his line of questioning her.

"Ss sorry Ma'am," he said as he stepped closer.

"I'm placing this bow on your adorable little cock so you will always remember that you are mine and only mine. And this collar goes around your neck. It will only be worn when you and I are in private."

"Little? My cock isn't little and do I really have to wear that thing all the time? It feels weird," Carlos whined.

"You know, I have had ENOUGH of you talking back to me. Get on the bed! Lay on your stomach!"

Carlos hesitated but obeyed. Rachel tied his arms and each of his legs to the four corners of the bed. She then placed a mouth gag with a small dildo attached in his mouth and secured it well around his head.

"There, nice and snug."

Carlos was a little scared. He had never done anything even close to what he was experiencing at that moment. He looked up at his girlfriend/mistress with pleading eyes. It only made her want to precede that much more with her plan. She quickly pulled down his shorts to the middle of his thighs. Carlos was even more frightened. Rachel left his side for a moment then returned with two things in her hand; a bottle of aloe and vitamin A and a long, skinny but sturdy cane. She rubbed a bit of the mixed ointment on her lover's bottom first. It felt really good to Carlos. She stopped, lifted the cane. Carlos couldn't see what she was doing. He had no choice but to lie there and take whatever she gave. She held up the cane then SMACK!

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Carlos let out a muffled scream and immediately had tears in his eyes. Rachel held up the cane again…

**To be continued…**


	10. SEX, SEX and more SEX Chap 10

**Carlos was a little scared. He had never done anything even close to what he was experiencing at that moment. He looked up at his girlfriend/mistress with pleading eyes. It only made her want to precede that much more with her plan. She quickly pulled down his shorts to the middle of his thighs. Carlos was even more frightened. Rachel left his side for a moment then returned with two things in her hand; a bottle of aloe and vitamin A and a long, skinny but sturdy cane. She rubbed a bit of the mixed ointment on her lover's bottom first. It felt really good to Carlos. She stopped, lifted the cane. Carlos couldn't see what she was doing. He had no choice but to lie there and take whatever she gave. She held up the cane then SMACK!**

"**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" **

**Carlos let out a muffled scream and immediately had tears in his eyes. Rachel held up the cane again…**

**Sex, Sex & more Sex**

Rachel landed a total of five good smacks with the cane but showed mercy to the beautiful boy's bottom by immediately rubbing vitamin A and aloe ointment all over it. As she did, her fingers began to wonder into an area where Carlos has never gone before.

**BTR**

James woke first from his nap. He woke with a raging rock hard cock. Logan had his back turned directly in front of him. James started to grind up against him which in turn woke up his friend and lover. With the grinding and caressing, James also began to kiss on Logon's neck. James was rewarded with soft moans from Logan.

"Damn, James, your dad is just in the other room," he whispered, "plus Jace is…slee.."

James continues to nibble, suck and kiss on his neck as his hand rubbed Logan's cock over his designer jeans.

"Well, you can wake her to join us or let her sleep and just let me have you to myself at this moment."

Logan glanced over and contemplated waking Jace. She looked so peaceful and angelic that he didn't want to bother her. He told himself he would let her rest now and play with her later.

"Okay," Logan whispered, "I'm all yours."

**BTR**

Kendall and his girlfriend, Jo arrived up in her apartment.

"So when is your dad expected home?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, not until tomorrow morning," she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her passionately the pulled away.

"Do we have any condoms still left over here?"

"Yes," Jo answered.

"Good, go get two of them and hurry up," said Kendall with a tone of authority.

The command drove Jo wild and orgasmic through her entire body.

"Yes sir," she said excitedly.

She ran off to do as she was instructed. Within a minute she came back with two condoms in her hand.

"Here you go sir."

"Good girl," he said as he took them, "Now get on your knees," he said as he un-zipped his jeans and pulled out his manhood, "please me little girl. Take it ALL in."

She looked up at him and gladly obeyed.

**BTR**

In the empty apartment where Rachel and Carlos were, Carlos was feeling the wrath of disappointed gave his lover from his line of questioning. She had given him five whacks with the cane. With the gag in his mouth all Rachel could hear was his muffled crying. She left him alone for a few minutes. She returned wearing a black leather bra with matching stockings, four inch black heels and wearing a six inch strap-on dildo.

Rachel untied Carlos but kept his gag in. He looked at her with sorrowful big brown eyes as he batted his long eye lashes at her.

"Bend over the bed, I'm going to show you that you are mine and only mine," commanded Rachel.

Carlos looked at the dildo and let out a muffled whimper.

"Stop hesitating. You know I hate waiting!" She snapped.

He whimpered again but this time did as he was told and bent over the bed. Rachel took a tube of KY jelly and prepped her boyfriend's tight little ass. He squirmed a bit at first but found himself starting to like it. He moaned with delight. Rachel removed her fingers and replaced them with the good size dildo she had strapped on. She guided it gently inside of Carlos. He winced and wiggled a bit. After a few minutes he began to relax and found himself enjoying it immensely. He started to grind against the bed as Rachel pumped the dildo in and out of him from behind.

**BTR**

There is a knock on the door. Dustin turned down the heat to the ground beef he was preparing for dinner. He opened up the door and found the apartment manager standing with his youngest daughter.

"Olive, what happened?" Dustin asked immediately.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong; but, I couldn't help but notice she was down there without any proper supervision. You know the rule, no one under the age of 14 allowed without supervision," said Mr. Bitters.

"Where is Rachel?" Dustin asked Olive.

"I don't know," the young girl shrugged, "she left somewhere with Carlos."

Dustin instantly became furious with his middle daughter as she abandoned her responsibilities. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Bitters, it won't happen again. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"Sure, sure, just don't let it happen again okay."

Just as Olive walked in, Rachel and Carlos along with Kendall and Jo walked around the corner and were heading to the apartment.

"Rachel! Where have you been young lady? You were supposed to be watching your little sister at the pool."

"Wh, daddy, I was but then Carlos and I wanted to go for a walk. I asked Kendall and he promised he would watch Olive."

Dustin took another deep breath then looked over at Kendall, "is that true young man?"

You could almost hear an audible gulp, "Ye yes sir. I'm really sorry. I umm, I forgot."

"You forgot!? Well, I guess we'll have to help you remember in the future now won't we? All of you, inside, now."

Once inside, Dustin closed the door. Jace, Logan and James walked out of the boys room and sat down at the bar to watch what was going on.

"Olive, go and change into warm clothes sweetheart," said Dustin.

She nodded and left the room. Dustin then looked at the four teenagers.

"Rachel, you know I am not crazy about you passing off your responsibility onto someone else but I'll let it slide this once. You and Carlos go wash up for dinner."

The two don't argue in any form. Rachel agreed and they leave to clean up.

"Now you Kendall, not only are you even older than Rachel you did promise her that you would watch over Olive. You even just admitted to that, correct?"

"Yes sir," said Kendall somberly.

"Alright, then after dinner you and I will be having a long discussion about what being responsible really means. Now go wash up. Jo, being that your father is out of town, you are welcome to stay."

"Yes sir, Kendall answered before he took off to wash his hands.

"Thank you," Jo answered and left to follow suit.


End file.
